Night Time
by Just Subliminal
Summary: ZxC Sometimes the temptation is too hard to resist. Fluff. Oneshot.


His worst temptation was right within reach and _he couldn't touch_.

It would be so simple to just give in. All Zack had to do was roll over. The object of his desire was literally _right there_. Prone. Healthy. Relaxed. In his mind's eye, he could easily imagine those pale lashes resting on fair-skinned cheeks and those too-pink lips, begging to be caressed by his fingers and his mouth. He wanted to answer their siren song and fulfill his own desires, see azure eyes flutter open in surprise and lock onto his own, watch the blood rush to that soft-skinned face and make pale skin turn peachy, rosy, warm...

_...This isn't helping me sleep at all._

It was killing Zack to know that he was right there and still out of reach. He could feel every minute shift the other made in his sleep, hear the quiet inhales and exhales, _taste_ the sweet aroma of that fresh scent on his tongue... Maybe he could just look, and not touch? It wasn't as if seeing him with his own eyes would make a difference, not when that face was practically burned onto the back of his eyelids already.

Slowly, carefully, Zack shifted onto his back, and paused there, staring at the darkened ceiling of the hotel room. _I should stop before I do something I regret..._ Except he wouldn't regret it. He really, truly wouldn't.

Biting his own lip hard enough to break the skin, he completed his rotation, and almost shuddered as he allowed his eyes to feast on the other's moonlit visage even while guilt reared up in the back of his mind. Zack didn't even know why he felt guilty, because he certainly hadn't touched him or otherwise interrupted his rest.

His love's breathing changed for a moment, and Zack froze, only to completely melt as a quiet, breathy moan exited those captivating lips and his head shifted to the side, blanketed on thick sun-kissed hair. As the blonde slept on, oblivious, he bit his bleeding lip even harder, and felt whatever resistance he'd somehow managed to keep up in the last three hours fade into nothing.

_I'm going to feel guilty anyways just for looking at him,_ he rationalized as he rolled completely onto his stomach and slowly, but surely, pushed himself onto his hands and knees. _Might as well make it worth while..._ He licked up some of the blood on his mouth, and then shifted carefully until he was leaning over the sleeping form of his crush. _Just one kiss... Just one, and that's it. He never needs to know..._

Anticipation sent a vicious pack of butterflies through his stomach as Zack ghosted the tips of his fingers over those slightly-parted lips. They were softer than his imagination could ever conjure them to be, and the thought sent a pleased shiver down his spine. Carefully, he leaned down, a slight smile alighting upon his lips when a bit of his hair brushed over that pale brow and a small nose scrunched up.

When he finally brought his lips into contact with the other's, his touch was as gentle as it could be, and Zack kept his eyes closed as he focused all his senses on the sensation. It lasted only seconds, but it felt like a pleasant, hazy eternity to him. Yet that eternity ended abruptly; he had to force himself to pull away, eyes still closed as he softly lowered himself back to his original position.

Laying there, he felt like his world was suddenly at peace as he held his fingers to his mouth, savoring the ghostly impression of those lips that his imagination kindly allowed him to relive. It wasn't his first kiss, but he thought it was the best that he'd ever experienced.

_Now that was something worth feeling guilty over..._

With a quiet sight, he finally allowed himself to fall asleep, dreaming of the day when perhaps, just perhaps, he could kiss him when he was awake.

* * *

"What happened to your lip, Fair?"

The aforementioned male glanced at his commanding officer, fighting off a smile as he did so. "Oh, nothing sir. Just happened while I was dreaming."

The officer eyed him, not quite buying the excuse, but deciding to let it slide. "If you say so."

Walking slightly behind and to the side of the men, Cloud found himself glancing at Zack's reddened lower lip, which he hadn't even noticed was damaged. The blonde couldn't help but recall that morning, when he'd woken up with the coppery taste of blood on his lips. And yet, when he was washing his face, he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't injured at all.

_...He bit his lip while he was dreaming, huh...?_

A flush spread over his cheeks, and the cadet dropped back a bit further, wishing to hide his face as he tried not to smile. _Maybe it isn't all hopeless..._


End file.
